


Holes in your coffin

by iamlosingtouch



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, Reincarnation
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-02 15:51:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2817800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamlosingtouch/pseuds/iamlosingtouch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Foi deixando de lado seus poderes e sendo o mais humano possível que Levi se aproximou dele, o homem loiro e alto sentado sozinho em um canto do bar. Seus olhos se encontraram por alguns instantes e o homem – Erwin, Levi descobriu poucos minutos mais tarde – aceitou sua companhia sem hesitar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Vampire-AU onde Levi é um vampiro e Erwin - a reencarnação de seu amante humano - é um caçador.
> 
> Playlist: http://8tracks.com/mandypadua/holes-in-your-coffin

Levi nunca tinha parado para refletir sobre coisas no momento em que se deitava para dormir, não desde que tinha morrido como humano. Era muito simples: bastava que deitasse em seu caixão e fechasse os olhos; ele só saberia do mundo de novo na noite daquele dia. No entanto agora estava deitado naquela porcaria de caixa fechada na qual era obrigado a dormir e sua mente estava perturbada demais para conseguir se desligar e o deixar em paz.

Tudo isso porque... Tinha o encontrado.

E Levi nem mesmo sabia que estava o procurando até o momento em que seus olhos caíram sobre ele na noite anterior. Naquele instante a única coisa que tinha certeza era de que o tinha encontrado, assim como havia acontecido duas outras vezes... Mas era agora que isso importava.

Desde que tinha feito à escolha de viver por conta própria, uma das coisas que mais gostava era frequentar locais cheios de pessoas e observá-las. Em duas situações tinha o visto: uma vez na Inglaterra, segurando a mão de uma menina que devia ser sua filha e outra vez como uma garota com seu namorado, na última vez que tinha estado na França. Em ambos os casos isso não valia de nada para Levi. Não podia se aproximar dele assim e por isso nunca se deu conta de que estava atrás dele; haviam sido apenas dois encontros aleatórios que não alteravam nada.

Aquele, no entanto, modificava tudo. Ele estava sozinho e sem dúvida era ele. Bastante diferente do Adam em termos físicos, mas a essência era a mesma e ele estava sozinho. Finalmente sozinho. Seduzi-lo seria uma tarefa muito fácil para si, mas não era isso queria fazer. Queria que ele gostasse de si porque tinha se atraído de verdade, porque tinha visto algo de interessante em si e não porque tinha poderes para isso.

Foi deixando de lado seus poderes e sendo o mais humano possível que Levi se aproximou dele, o homem loiro e alto sentado sozinho em um canto do bar. Seus olhos se encontraram por alguns instantes e o homem – Erwin, Levi descobriu poucos minutos mais tarde – aceitou sua companhia sem hesitar.  
Antes que se dessem conta estavam no apartamento de Erwin, na cama de Erwin e... Erwin tinha aquela merda de marca, mas era apenas uma noite, então por que devia se importar?

Levi achava um tanto irônico que assim como muitos dos monstros, os caçadores também pareciam humanos normais até terem algo que mostrasse o contrário. No caso deles era aquela merda de tatuagem que todos carregavam, como numa espécie de seita secreta que não era tão secreta assim se você soubesse o que estava fazendo. E Levi sabia. Se ele fosse um humano comum aquilo seria apenas uma tatuagem para si, mas ele não era e por isso sabia que devia ficar longe daquele tipo de encrenca.

Agora estava ali um tanto frustrado consigo mesmo. Devia simplesmente ter ignorado que tinha o visto e indo embora sem fazer nada? Ou tinha feito certo? Não parecia certo quando a maior parte de si pensava que uma noite nunca seria suficiente. Porém Erwin era humano e ele continuaria humano mesmo que não fosse caçador.

Uma noite tinha que bastar pela eternidade.

 

 

Erwin estava surpreso com o homem ao seu lado, surpreso em como Levi se movimentava com graça e certeza, não hesitando um momento que fosse era quase como se ele tivesse o mundo em suas mãos. Seu jeito de andar lembrava um felino, na opinião de Erwin. Sua expressão era de pura neutralidade, como se nada demais tivesse acontecido, mas observando melhor era possível ver como Levi parecia cansado e como havia tensão em seus ombros, como se ele não pudesse relaxar ainda.

Ele também estava surpreso com a força de Levi, em como para ele tinha sido simples se livrar de homens maiores e mais fortes do que si. Pela pequena estatura dele, Erwin esperava que ele fosse do tipo rápido, bem mais rápido do que tinha sido momentos antes, na verdade.

Não fazia ideia de quantos anos Levi tinha, o que ele fazia da vida ou qualquer coisa do gênero, mas o outro parecia saber muito sobre si, o que não tinha sentido já que aquela era apenas a segunda vez que se viam. Ainda assim ele soube exatamente como encontrar Erwin e parecia de alguma forma saber que o maior precisava de ajuda.

“Você é mesmo idiota, nem mesmo um cara do seu tamanho consegue dar conta de três ao mesmo tempo. Eles eram tão grandes e fortes quanto você”, a voz de Levi era tranquila e ele nem mesmo se deu ao trabalho de olhar para Erwin, continuando o caminho como se já o tivesse feito um milhão de vezes.

“Ainda assim você conseguiu dar conta deles”, por algum motivo Erwin sorriu de canto ao falar aquilo, olhando um momento para o menor. Talvez fosse o efeito do álcool, talvez fosse à presença de Levi, ou talvez fosse apenas à perda de sangue misturado com os outros dois fatores, ele não sabia dizer ao certo.

“Estávamos juntos. Claro que dei conta deles”.

Levi queria apressar o passo naquele momento, porém Erwin parecia mais disposto a um passeio noturno até o apartamento que dividia com Hanji. O loiro ao seu lado podia não ligar muito para o fato de estar sangrando, no entanto Levi se importava e se importava muito. Se controlar no momento estava exigindo mais de si do que esperava. Nem mesmo fazia ideia de qual tinha sido a última vez que sentira tanta necessidade pelo sangue de alguém, mas o cheiro do sangue de Erwin parecia extremamente... Convidativo.  
Já estava velho o suficiente para o sangue não ser uma necessidade tão constante e latente quanto no começo, por isso estava se repetindo isso de novo, de novo e de novo e mais uma vez apenas para garantir que não perderia o controle.

“Vamos logo com isso, Erwin! Não quero você desmaiando no meio do caminho”, existia uma espécie de autoridade na voz de Levi e de repente Erwin apenas se viu o seguindo sem hesitar ou pensar naquilo, chegando logo em casa.

“Não sei onde minhas chaves estão”.

Levi suspirou, o olhando meio de canto antes de tocar o interfone para o apartamento de Erwin, esperando quem quer que fosse atender. Começava a sentir uma espécie de suor frio se formando em seu corpo pelo esforço que fazia para ignorar a vontade pelo sangue do maior. Sentiu vontade de empurrar Erwin para dentro e o forçar a ir rápido até o apartamento quando a porta abriu, mas se conteve e apenas o seguiu pelas escadas até o segundo andar.

“O que aconteceu?”, Hanji olhou de Erwin para Levi, parecendo momentaneamente atraída por sua palidez, corpo pequeno e os olhos cinzentos, mas sua atenção se voltou toda para o amigo quando ele começou a explicar o que acontecera, os três parados a porta do apartamento, conversando no corredor.

“Hm... Podemos entrar, por favor? Precisamos cuidar desse ferimento no braço do Erwin”.

Hanji olhou de novo para Levi, o analisando mais um momento antes de rir e dar espaço para os dois entrarem. Levi não se importava muito com olhares, mas algo no jeito que ela o analisava era incomodo e fazia parecer que ela queria ver através de si, como se soubesse que havia mais do que o visível em si.

“Eu vou cuidar desse corte”, Hanji forçou Erwin a se sentar numa das poltronas da sala, indo logo buscar o kit de primeiro socorros, falando o tempo todo enquanto fazia aquilo.

Agora que estavam em um local fechado Levi sentia o autocontrole escapando por entre seus dedos, seu corpo ficando ainda mais tenso enquanto podia perceber o gosto do sangue de Erwin apenas pelo aroma. O aviso de que ia ao banheiro não passou de um sussurro, nem mesmo olhando para o outro enquanto seguia o caminho que Hanji havia feito, esbarrando de leve com ela no caminho.

Hanji entrou na sala com o kit na mão, olhando para trás, a testa um pouco franzida, sendo despertada pela voz forte e tranquila de Erwin chamando seu nome.  
“Quem é ele? Ele está bem?”, ela começou a falar enquanto se sentava e abria o kit, olhando o braço de Erwin.

“Ele é o cara do bar. O que eu trouxe aqui quando você não estava”, Erwin acompanhava cada movimento de Hanji, relaxado no lugar, a deixando cuidar de tudo sem hesitar.

“Acho que ele está bem. Ainda estou um pouco surpreso com a facilidade que ele teve para lutar”.

“Sério que três caras iam te derrubar? Passamos por coisas piores do que isso, Erwin. Não acredito que não posso te deixar sozinho por aí”, o tom dela era quase divertido e aquilo fez Erwin rir, ambos esquecendo um pouco Levi.

Foi com um quase alivio que Levi trancou a porta do banheiro e se encostou a ela, fechando os olhos por um longo momento. Sua mente estava confusa e ele ainda não conseguia entender a própria reação. Estava alimentado. Matar pessoas não era um problema, mas matar Erwin era. Se alimentar em alguém que tinha procurado por tanto tempo parecia simplesmente errado. Não ia matar Erwin e também não ia transformá-lo. Em toda sua existência como vampiro ele nunca tinha transformado alguém e tinha a intenção de se manter assim. Por outro lado, se fosse para transformar uma pessoa essa pessoa seria o homem na sala... Isso significaria a eternidade juntos, afinal.

Levi respirou fundo, abrindo os olhos e indo lavar o rosto, se sentindo um pouco fraco. O cheiro do sangue tinha diminuído, assim como o sabor que sentia nos próprios lábios, mas dali conseguia ouvir os barulhos da sala de forma alta como se não conseguisse separar os ambientes e a vontade de controlar toda a situação. Aos poucos sua mente clareava, no entanto tinha certeza que estava mais pálido e com aparência de mais cansado do que antes por não conseguir se controlar tão bem perto de Erwin naquela noite.

Por que se sentia fraco quando devia se sentir mais forte? Por que o controle escapava de si justamente perto de Erwin? Talvez o problema fosse não querer usar seus poderes com ele e querer ser tão humano perto dele, sendo que o humano em si tinha morrido há muitos séculos.

“Levi? Está tudo bem?”, era a voz da Hanji do outro lado da porta, pegando Levi de surpresa. Estava tão imerso em toda aquela confusão que não tinha percebido a aproximação dela. Sabia que existia algo nela que devia o preocupar, no entanto não tinha como pensar no assunto naquele momento.

“Já estou indo”, sua voz era completamente controlada e por um instante ficou surpreso consigo. Podia voltar ao controle de si mesmo. E foi se dizendo isso que abriu a porta e deu de cara com ela. “E o Erwin?”.

“Ah...”, Hanji parecia sem palavras por alguns segundos enquanto o encarava; seus olhos fixos nos dele. “Ele está bem, está pedindo algo para comermos. Você está bem?”.

Levi colocou as mãos nos bolsos da calça, acenado com a cabeça de leve enquanto dava espaço para ela entrar no banheiro, decidindo esperar por ela ali. A coisa mais sensata a fazer era se aproximar de Hanji.

“Ele não costuma ser idiota assim, mas pelo jeito não posso mais deixar Erwin sozinho e com álcool”.

“Aqueles caras estavam mal intencionados, não foi exatamente culpa dele”.

“Foi muita sorte dele você estar por perto, não foi?”.

“Não sei, você acha que foi? Talvez ele conseguisse sair daquilo sozinho”, Levi se desencostou da parede, seguindo Hanji para sala assim que ela passou por si.

“Estamos curiosos de como conseguiu brigar com aqueles caras...”.

“Sei uma coisa ou outra”.

“Você parece jovem demais”, Hanji o olhou mais uma vez, parecendo analisar quantos anos Levi tinha.

“Posso ser mais velho do que aparento”, Levi deu a ela um inesperado sorriso de canto, a deixando levemente surpresa.

“Pare de encher Levi com seu interrogatório, Hanji”, Erwin estava de volta à sala, sentando no sofá dessa vez com os olhos sobre Levi. A forma que ele olhava para o menor era completamente diferente da forma da Hanji, havia uma mistura de desejo e curiosidade ali.

“Não consigo evitar! Ele é... Interessante”, Hanji riu e se sentou na poltrona, olhando para Levi também.

Levi sentia que era suposto a ficar sem jeito com aquilo, mas não se importava. Estava mais do que acostumado a atrair olhares para si, sempre naquela variação de sentimentos: curiosidade, desejo, dúvida, às vezes até mesmo repulsa. “Eu devia ir”.

Os olhos de Erwin se arregalaram por um momento e então se ele endireitou no sofá. “Pensei que ia ficar aqui. Eu pedi comida e você... Você pode ficar, sabe?”, seus olhos estavam fixos nos de Levi. Queria passar tranquilidade, mas uma grande parte de si queria o outro consigo de uma maneira quase desesperada, porque havia algo nele que nunca tinha visto em outra pessoa e tinha sido um alivio revê-lo àquela noite, não apenas porque Levi o tinha “salvo”, mas porque eles estavam juntos mais uma vez. Levi o consideraria um louco se soubesse como se sentia em sua presença e como tinha pensado nele todos os dias desde que haviam se conhecido? Provavelmente.

Hanji olhava os dois com grande interesse, sentando mais na ponta da poltrona, parecendo entretida e animada em estudar aquela situação. Levi percebia toda aquela excitação sem ao menos olhar para ela, sua mente trabalhando no que devia fazer. Se não pensasse a resposta era um simples “sim”, mas tinha que pensar nas consequências do que estava fazendo ali.

Com um suspirou se deixou sentar no outro sofá, deixando um braço esticado sobre o encosto e as pernas cruzadas, olhando diretamente para Erwin. “Não estou com fome, mas vou ficar um pouco mais”.

 

 

“Você sempre parte antes de amanhecer?”, a voz de Erwin era sonolenta enquanto ele se virava na cama para ver Levi se vestindo, “Eu disse que não precisa fazer isso”.

“E eu disse que não existe uma regra que me obrigue a ficar até a manhã seguinte”, sentia os olhos de Erwin seguindo o caminho que seus dedos faziam enquanto fechava os botões da camisa, “Acho que se as pessoas fossem embora antes do amanhecer isso evitaria alguns dramas e momentos estranhos. Não é culpa minha se você tem sono leve e acorda sempre que saio da cama”.

Tinham tido uma conversa parecida na vez anterior e, mais uma vez, Erwin estava sorrindo de canto com aquelas palavras, deixando a cabeça descansar de novo travesseiro. Levi o confundia. Aquela atitude era a responsável por fazê-lo pensar que havia algo de diferente no menor, mesmo que o ato em si fosse algo completamente humano e combinasse com o jeito que Levi parecia pensar e agir. “Vou te ver de novo?”.

Levi parou um momento no meio do ato de se arrumar, inclinando a cabeça de leve para o lado, parecendo ter visto Erwin pela primeira vez e estar curioso sobre ele apesar de sua expressão pouco se alterar. “A pergunta certa é: Você quer me ver de novo?”, sua atenção estava de novo voltada a se arrumar.

“Sim”, a resposta veio com naturalidade, sem necessidade de qualquer reflexão sobre o assunto.

Levi colocou os sapatos, olhando para Erwin depois de pronto. “Então a gente se esbarra por aí”. E antes mesmo que Erwin tivesse chance de responder o menor havia ido e ele não podia deixar de sorrir com aquilo.

No momento em que chegou à rua o único objetivo de Levi era arranjar comida antes de ir para casa. Não estava com fome, mas sua mente ficava vagando para a ideia de que precisava de sangue mesmo assim. Não sentia culpa por isso. Não via problemas em matar alguém só para satisfazer uma vontade, da mesma forma que não via humanos como presas o tempo todo.

O que precisava no momento era achar alguém que não estivesse bêbado ou drogado demais, além disso, não tinha tempo para uma caçada decente, brincar de atrair alguém para si antes de atacar. Essa era sua parte favorita desde o começo: atrair as pessoas. Gostava de vê-las se renderem as suas vontades e depois ficarem surpresas quando percebiam que Levi não era o que esperavam.

Seus passos eram tranquilos enquanto pensava onde poderia ir sem desviar muito do caminho para conseguir alguém que atendesse suas expectativas. Não se importou quando ouviu o barulho de um carro se aproximando; o som era cada vez mais próximo e de repente se tornava mais lento, acompanhando seu ritmo. Levi sabia que aquele seria o momento para se preocupar se tudo não dependesse mais de si do que dos outros, o problema era que quem quer que fosse naquele carro não estava ciente disso ainda.

“Hey, você pode me foder se eu estiver errado, mas seu nome é Easy Bottom?”.

Levi sentiu a própria mandíbula travar. O cara não estava nem mesmo um pouco alto para justificar a própria babaquice e isso o irritava profundamente. Não suportava a ideia de alguém se impondo sobre si daquela maneira, querendo fazer com que ele se sentisse acuado porque era tarde demais, ninguém estava por perto para ver e ele era consideravelmente pequeno para se defender, mesmo sendo homem também.

“Vamos lá, não se faça de difícil. Está tarde e frio, um cara bonito como você não devia andar sozinho por aí. Eu vou ser bonzinho com você”, o tom era de pura diversão enquanto o cara dirigia devagar, realmente acompanhando o ritmo de Levi, gostando de observar como ele tinha aumentado a velocidade dos passos e parecia incomodado.

As frases continuavam e se tornavam pior cada vez que Levi ignorava uma nova investida. Então era aquilo, Levi tinha se decidido, alguém assim merecia o que tinha em mente porque ele nem mesmo valia uma morte limpa.

“Certo, me mostre o que você tem aí”, a voz de Levi era suave, seu sorriso era levemente provocativo enquanto ele ia até o carro, se inclinando em direção à janela aberta agora que o carro estava parado.

“Bom garoto. Entre”, o sorriso do outro era grande, seus olhos escuros pelo desejo enquanto ele analisava Levi melhor.

 

 

Erwin segurava um copo de café que haviam pegado no caminho, caminhando ao lado de Hanji. Não tinha a questionado mais cedo quando ela entrou em seu quarto pedindo para que ele se arrumasse porque havia recebido uma ligação de Pixis, mas agora estava um pouco pensativo sobre todas as coisas que ainda não tinham discutido.

“Zoë. Smith.”, Pixis se aproximou dos dois assim que os viu chegando, também segurando um copo de café. Ele era chefe da polícia local e há muito sabia o que Hanji e Erwin faziam, por isso sempre os chamava quando algo estranho demais acontecia por ali, “Isso realmente parece coisa para vocês dois. Quanto mais procuramos mais estranho fica”.

Erwin e Hanji trocaram um breve olhar, o seguindo até o único carro presente no estacionamento além daqueles que pertenciam a policia local. Enquanto caminhavam Pixis contava sobre a ligação para policia naquela manhã, vindo de uma das funcionárias da pequena empresa ao qual o estacionamento em que estavam pertencia. Quando chegaram se depararam com um homem morto no banco do motorista, o que não parecia nada fora do comum, num primeiro momento. No entanto logo a pericia e os policiais começaram a achar que tinham algo fora do comum ali.

“Vejam vocês mesmos”, um simples comando de Pixis vez com que os peritos se afastassem do carro, dando espaço para Hanji e Erwin estudarem a cena. Hanji era quem se precipitava nesse tipo de situação e por isso foi quem chegou primeiro até o corpo, se agachando e analisando a cena por alguns minutos, enquanto Erwin ficava para trás, parado ao lado de Pixis.

“Ele não tentou lutar?”, Erwin perguntou, os olhos fixos no corpo, pegando o máximo de informação dali.

“Sim, mas estava preso, está cheio de hematomas nos punhos”, Pixis respondeu, olhando um momento para o corpo também.

“O carro é dele?”.

“Sim, e aparentemente foi ele quem dirigiu até aqui, então não sabemos se ele estava com alguém que conhecia ou o que exatamente aconteceu. Por que ele se deixaria prender por um desconhecido? Não sabemos no que ele estava envolvido”.

“Hanji?”, Erwin se aproximou dela ao ouvir uma exclamação de surpresa, olhando na mesma direção que ela. O pescoço do homem estava cheio de hematomas e um corte profundo era visível na região da jugular, mas não havia sangue algum ali, nas roupas ou em qualquer parte do carro, “Essa é a cena do crime? Ele não foi colocado aqui depois?”.

“Não, ele não foi colocado aí depois, também não sabemos para onde foi o sangue. Com um corte desses... Ainda não estamos certos de qual tipo de arma foi usada. O corte parece muito fino para ter sido causado por uma lâmina comum”.

“Talvez um bisturi?”, Hanji falou baixo, olhando mais de perto o corte, “Ainda não explicaria para onde o sangue foi...”.

Erwin observava com ela, não se importando com o jeito que a Hanji falava. Quando ela começava a formar teorias ela tinha tendência de falar baixo, como se estivesse falando consigo mesma enquanto raciocinava. Erwin começou a notar melhor o homem, a expressão de surpresa, a camisa aberta, as marcas nos punhos...

“Por que o soltar?”, Hanji falou baixo naquele instante e eles se olharam como se compartilhassem da mesma pergunta no mesmo momento, “Por que o deixar aqui para ser encontrado?”.

“Alguma ideia do que aconteceu?”, Pixis se aproximou mais um pouco, parando ao lado deles, olhando ambos com interesse. Ele estava apenas nas suposições, afinal os especialistas ali eram os dois e quem realmente entendia daqueles assuntos, mas então a expressão de Erwin e de Hanji para si eram completamente desestimulantes. Eles também não sabiam?

“Nunca vi algo assim, só posso supor...”, Hanji se levantou, dando de ombros e olhando em volta, “Já checaram as câmeras?”.

Pixis deu um suspiro, cruzando os braços antes de responder, “Sim, mas... Não temos nada. Não é possível ver ninguém saindo do carro e o ângulo não ajuda muito, para ser sincero. Ele parece estar acompanhado quando chega, mas não é possível ver quem é, o que acontece dentro do carro ou alguém deixando a cena”.

“Podemos ver as imagens?”, Erwin parecia analisar todas as possibilidades mentalmente, assim como Hanji. Pixis concordou com um aceno, andando na frente deles para entrarem no pequeno prédio onde funcionava a empresa de contabilidade dona do estacionamento em questão.

“A funcionária passou mal, claro. Ela teve que ser socorrida, mas está bem, apenas um pouco chocada”, Pixis relatava enquanto andava. “E ele trabalhou aqui por algum tempo, na segurança ou algo do gênero, mas parece que ele era um tanto... Grosseiro com as pessoas e acabou sendo demitido. Não que isso justifique qualquer coisa, em nossa opinião”.

Pixis se aproximou do computador, dando alguns comandos antes de colocar o vídeo na parte de interesse. Já tinha visto a cena várias vezes, tentando descobrir qualquer informação útil, mas nada novo acontecia, nenhum detalhe ficava mais claro cada vez que assistia ao vídeo. Tinha visto tudo o que era possível logo na primeira vez, por isso seu interesse ficou voltado para os dois jovens ao seu lado, curioso por suas reações.

Erwin franziu a testa por algum tempo enquanto Hanji parecia ter sido pega de surpresa. De fato era possível ver que havia duas pessoas no carro, apesar de ser impossível identificar o gênero ou características dos ocupantes do ponto de vista daquela filmagem.

Hanji se precipitou em colocar o vídeo mais uma vez, sentando-se para prestar mais atenção na cena, pausando algumas vezes durante o processo. Erwin apoiou uma mão na mesa, olhando para o monitor com máxima atenção, tentando capturar todos os detalhes de cada quadro.

“Certo, ele chegou acompanhado e é possível ver alguma movimentação no carro por algum tempo e de repente isso acaba? É isso mesmo? Ninguém sai, ninguém entra, isso simplesmente acaba?”, Hanji olhou direto para Erwin depois de ver o vídeo pela terceira vez, parecendo nem lembrar que Pixis também estava ali.

“É como se a pessoa tivesse simplesmente evaporado... Como se isso fosse possível”, Erwin passou a mão pelos próprios cabelos, deixado os fios dourados mais alinhados, o olhar perdido em um ponto qualquer da sala por alguns instantes.

“Pixis, nós vamos estudar esse caso. Deixe-nos saber quando tiverem o resultado da autopsia”, Hanji olhou mais uma vez para o monitor, anotando mentalmente o horário, a mente trabalhando rápido para organizar todas as informações que tinham até ali.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Desde o começo Levi não tinha mostrado qualquer lado carinhoso. Ele era distante fisicamente a maior parte do tempo, permitindo o contato apenas durante o sexo para se afastar no momento em que acabavam. Não havia caricias, não havia beijos de despedida, não havia qualquer toque que demonstrasse reconhecimento de que Erwin estava ali também.

“Acha que pode ter sido ele?”, a voz de Hanji era calma, mas sua expressão mostrava certa preocupação. 

Erwin estava sentado no sofá, o laptop no colo e os olhos azuis fixos na tela, mas agora sua atenção estava toda na mulher em pé no meio da sala. “Levi?”. Hanji basicamente bufou em resposta para si, não se dignando a dizer que aquilo era óbvio.

“Você estava certo, não estava? Ele foi atrás de você ontem. E ele me parece inteligente, não acho que ele de fato acreditou que você precisasse de ajuda, mas ainda assim ele foi atrás de você e te ‘salvou’. Então ele ficou aqui porque você pediu e saiu... Que horas eram?”

“Por volta das quatro da manhã”.

“E ele saiu daqui às quatro da manhã. Um pouco mais de uma hora depois temos um cara morto dentro de um carro em um estacionamento qualquer, mas não temos qualquer pista de quem fez isso. Quem matou aquele homem não usou presas ou qualquer arma comum e não deixou vestígios de sangue para trás. Se ele é o que você pensa que ele é...”.

“O que pensamos que ele é. E sei o que quer saber: Desde quando vampiros evaporam?”.

Silêncio. Hanji demorou-se um momento a mais em pé antes de se largar na poltrona de frente para Erwin, “Faz parte das lendas, não faz? Porém até onde sabemos apenas vampiros mais antigos e realmente poderosos possuem essa habilidade. Ele é antigo e poderoso assim? E se ele é... Por que ele está se arriscando por um humano?”.

“Por que ele não se arriscaria? É muito provável que ele seja capaz de se livrar de nós dois com facilidade se de fato ele tiver esse poder que supomos que ele tem. Além disso, como você disse, são lendas. Talvez vampiros jovens também possam se dissipar, ou seja lá como chamam essa habilidade”.

“Certo. Talvez ele possa se livrar de nós dois numa luta justa, mas então por que ele mataria alguém e deixaria toda uma cena do crime para trás? Uma das dificuldades em se caçar vampiros hoje em dia é que eles não costumam deixar provas como outras criaturas, não? Eles se tornaram realmente difíceis de rastrear. E de repente damos de cara com Levi, que pode ser antigo, poderoso, vive sozinho e resolve deixar um corpo de presente para nós?”.

“Sim. Se ele é de fato um deles... Então ele sabe desde o inicio o que sou e, consequentemente, o que você é. Ele realmente nós deixou o corpo de presente, mas não sei por qual motivo, da mesma forma que ele decidiu me ajudar ontem. Ainda assim não temos como provar que de fato foi ele”.

“Quem mais poderia ser, Erwin?”.

“Hanji, talvez nós tenhamos um clã em atividade nessa área, você se lembra disso? Esse é um dos motivos porque queremos ter certeza se Levi é ou não um vampiro”.

“Se ele não for um vampiro ele é um cara bem estranho... Com todo o respeito. Não que eu esteja julgando seu gosto pessoal”.

Outras pessoas provavelmente iam rolar os olhos, fazer um careta ou qualquer reação do gênero, mas não Erwin. Ele era do tipo que sorria de canto com aquele tipo de comentário no lugar de se incomodar de fato e isso era uma das coisas que Hanji mais apreciava nele.

“Se de fato tivermos um clã nessa região, só existem duas opções com relação a Levi: ou ele é um deles ou o clã vai entrar em contato com ele, mesmo que ele seja antigo o suficiente para ser respeitado; essa é a área do clã e é aí que entramos”, a convicção de Erwin era clara e Hanji só conseguia sorrir com a excitação daquela perspectiva.

“Não sei como você espera se livrar de um clã pensando que um vampiro sozinho consegue se livrar de nós facilmente”.

“E eu não sei desde quando vampiros lutam de forma justa”.

 

Erwin sabia que devia se sentir surpreso quando deu de cara com Levi ao sair de um bar, mas ele não estava de fato surpreso. Algo em si parecia esperar aquele momento com tanta vontade que surpresa seria uma reação quase injusta. A surpresa estava mais no jeito de Levi: as mangas de sua camisa branca dobradas até a altura dos cotovelos, um dos pés encostado na parede e um cigarro entre seus lábios – o que combinava estranhamente com ele.

“Um dia vou descobrir como me acha”, o tom de Erwin era tranquilo ao se juntar a ele, parando ao seu lado, observando a forma que Levi deixava a fumaça escapar por entre seus lábios.

“Nem eu estou muito certo sobre isso. A impressão atual é de que essa cidade é pequena demais para nós dois”, Levi deu uma última tragada, jogando o restante do cigarro no chão e pisando nele, os olhos indo direto para o homem ao seu lado.

Uma das coisas que Erwin gostava em Levi era a quase completa indiferença com que ele tratava as coisas. Era uma característica que combinava com ele e que claramente não era forçada, mas que não parecia ser exatamente quem ele era e sim uma parte de sua personalidade que encobria todo o resto que ele era incapaz de demonstrar.

“E a Hanji? Ela já te deixa sair sozinho por aí? Não está preocupada com a ideia de você arranjando brigas em becos?”.

“Pelo jeito ela também acredita na sua capacidade de me encontrar”.

Os olhos de Levi foram parar no envelope que Erwin segurava, o papel pardo dando a impressão de algo oficial. O maior acompanhou aquele movimento e não se deu ao trabalho de esconder o que trazia ou fazer com que passasse como um fato despercebido.

“Trabalhando?”, Levi o olhou mais uma vez, colocando as mãos nos bolsos da calça escura e justa que usava.

“Não vou para bares só para ficar bêbado e arranjar brigas”.

Os dois passaram a caminhar lado a lado, sem qualquer pressa, como se tivesse concordado silenciosamente com aquele ato. Erwin sabia que não devia levar Levi consigo para casa e que cada aproximação entre eles era um novo erro, ainda mais quando estavam tão incertos sobre o que o menor era afinal, ainda assim estava caminhando para casa com ele.

“Não sabia que fumava”, Erwin olhou de canto para Levi, sendo quase incapaz de ver seu rosto.

“Às vezes eu fumo. Acho que combina comigo”.

“Fuma simplesmente pelo fato de achar que combina com você?”.

“Sim”, Levi deu de ombros, sendo obrigado a dar passos mais largos para acompanhar o ritmo de Erwin, mas não parecendo se importar com aquilo. Erwin balançou a cabeça de leve, sorrindo de canto com a informação. 

Levi não estava se dando ao trabalho de esconder qualquer coisa de Erwin. Não ia deixar claro que era o que era, mas estava ciente de que ele e Hanji já tinham suas suspeitas, mesmo que fosse difícil para eles confirma-las. Na noite seguinte ao assassinato ele havia acordado apenas para saber que os dois iam cuidar do caso e esse era o exato ponto no qual queria chegar, ainda que significasse mais riscos para si.

“Sempre te acho porque pelo jeito você é preguiçoso demais para ir á algum lugar longe de casa”, Levi comentou ao ver que já estava perto do prédio no qual Erwin vivia, conseguindo ver o sorriso se formando nos lábios dele.

Erwin não respondeu, abrindo a porta e dando espaço para Levi ir na frente, esquecendo de avisar para Hanji que não estava sozinho até abrir a porta da sala e dar de cara com ela e vários livros abertos na mesinha de centro e outros moveis próximos.

“Erwin, ainda bem que chegou, eu...”, ela começou, parando de andar pela sala e olhando em direção à porta, dando de cara com os dois ali. “Levi...”.

Levi aceitou aquilo como um cumprimento, acenando com a cabeça, não se importando com a forma que Hanji olhava para si e depois para Erwin, ciente que eles estavam numa espécie de conversa muda que humanos tentavam ter. Enquanto Hanji andava até Erwin, começando uma conversa em tom baixo e rápido Levi se esforçava para tentar não ouvi-los, indo até a mesinha e pegando um dos livros, vendo que todos eles pareciam tratar do mesmo assunto.

Hanji parou de falar de súbito, olhando na direção de Levi como se de repente notasse a situação em que estavam com todos aqueles livros sobre vampiros abertos e empilhados pela sala. E ali estava Levi, os olhos percorrendo um dos livros enquanto Erwin e Hanji trocavam um novo olhar. Durante as discussões deles sobre o assassinato que estavam investigando uma das questões levantadas era por que, afinal, Levi tinha se aproximado de Erwin. E ali estavam eles de novo: Levi, Hanji e Erwin na mesma sala, com Levi segurando um dos vários livros abertos da mesinha de centro.

“Você bebe?”, Hanji decidiu assumir a frente daquilo. Uma das conclusões que ela e Erwin haviam chego era que se Levi podia manipular humanos então ele não estava usando aquele poder com eles, pois ambos estavam conscientes dos próprios atos e os mantendo sob controle.

“Vinho, se tiver”, Levi não tirou os olhos do livro, sentando devagar no chão, a testa franzindo muito de leve por um momento. 

Erwin não podia evitar observá-lo, acompanhar a maneira com que ele se inclinava sobre a mesinha, olhando para os vários livros aberto, puxando um mais para perto porque havia algo grifado ali. E de repente ele se deu conta de que era quase como se eles estivessem entregando o jogo para Levi, com todos aqueles livros e informações em destaque, ainda assim o menor parecia compenetrado e interessado em absorver cada uma daquelas palavras para chegar as suas próprias conclusões.

Hanji voltou para sala com uma garrafa de vinho e uma taça para cada, enchendo as três, colocando uma perto de Levi, o olhando com profundo interesse. 

“Isso é muito interessante, mas não acho que esse tipo de poder seja possível”, Levi pegou a taça, apontando um dos livros abertos, “Parece mais o poder de um x-men do que de um...”, ele se aproximou do livro, lendo as palavras de lá em seguida, “Um cadáver andante sedento por sangue humano”. Sua atenção se voltou para Hanji, que era quem estava mais perto de si, “Cadáver andante me passa a ideia de um zumbi, não de um vampiro”.

“Sim, mas são apenas lendas, não é mesmo?”, Hanji se sentou no chão também, pegando um dos livros que estava lendo antes.

“Você acredita que sejam apenas lendas? Ou você estava fazendo uma pesquisa muito importante para escrever uma tese ou você é um tanto obsessiva por esse assunto em particular”.

“Obsessão é o nome do meio da Hanji, Levi”, Erwin decidiu sentar no sofá, pegando a taça de vinho e tomando um gole, observando os dois, “Se você continuar nesse assunto não vai conseguir fazer com que ela pare”.

“Eles são interessantes”, Hanji deu de ombros, folheando o livro. “O que quero dizer é que boa parte disso é lenda, não acho que existam vampiros que possam se transformar em morcegos, por exemplo, apesar de esse ser um dos aspectos mais comentados sobre eles”.

“Minha opinião é que algumas dessas coisas foram verdadeiras em determinado momento da história. Existem muitas lendas sobre vampiros, muitos nomes diferentes e os poderes e características mudam de país para país. Talvez de fato foi assim até as espécies mais... Incomuns começarem a se extinguir”.

“Como se eles tivessem evoluído também?”.

“Algo do gênero”, Levi concordou, tomando um longo gole de vinho. “E então veio a indústria nos dizer que eles não têm reflexos ou que viram morcegos porque eram características comuns em várias lendas, e as pessoas se acostumaram com essa ideia e com poderes que são bastante improváveis”. 

“Isso faz bastante sentido, na verdade. E então só sobraram aqueles que podem se passar por humanos porque isso ajuda a passarem despercebidos...”, Hanji olhou um momento longo para Levi, parecendo prestes a dizer que só havia sobrado vampiros como ele.

“Sim”, Levi a olhou de volta, tomando um gole de vinho antes de voltar a ler e se parar mais uma vez. “A lenda europeia original descrevia vampiros como o que chamamos de zumbi hoje em dia”, encolhendo os ombros ele completou, “Achei que gostaria de saber, porque eu mesmo disse que essa descrição era de um zumbi”.

Hanji sorriu grande, parecendo satisfeita em ter alguém que compartilhava de um interesse dela a ponto de saber detalhes. Erwin suspirou do próprio lugar, pensando no envelope que tinha pegado mais cedo com Pixis e, principalmente, no porque Levi estava sentado na sala de sua casa falando sobre vampiros como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo.

 

Era tarde quando Erwin se distraiu e passou a mão pelos cabelos escuros de Levi, fazendo o menor se sobressaltar no lugar e olhar em volta, vendo Hanji deitada no chão, lendo um livro em uma posição que parecia bastante desconfortável. Tinha se distraído tanto lendo e discutindo com Hanji que não fazia mais ideia de qual hora era e nem mesmo lembrava que Erwin estava ali também, uma vez que ele tinha passado o tempo todo quieto, trabalhando em seu laptop.

Assim como Levi, Hanji havia se perdido na própria investigação, parando apenas para fazer anotações e discutir alguns detalhes com ele. As ideias de Levi a estimulava e ela já não se importava mais com o motivo de todas aquelas informações partirem dele de livre vontade. 

Erwin era, no fim, o único que parecia estar realmente ali. Ele tinha acompanhado as discussões e reações de cada um, a velocidade com que Levi bebia e o fato de não ter ficado bêbado mesmo tomando uma quantidade muito maior de vinho do que Erwin e Hanji juntos. E ainda assim ele tinha se distraído o suficiente para se permitir tocar em Levi de uma maneira carinhosa.

Desde o começo Levi não tinha mostrado qualquer lado carinhoso. Ele era distante fisicamente a maior parte do tempo, permitindo o contato apenas durante o sexo para se afastar no momento em que acabavam. Não havia caricias, não havia beijos de despedida, não havia qualquer toque que demonstrasse reconhecimento de que Erwin estava ali também.

Erwin acreditava que não devia se importar com aquilo, afinal a única coisa que estava acontecendo entre eles até ali era sexo. No entanto, ele nunca tinha conhecido e se envolvido com alguém que agisse de maneira tão fria e distante quanto Levi e só então estava notando quanto sentia falta de um contato menos sexual vindo da outra parte.

Era por isso que tinha feito algo bobo como deixar os dedos correrem pelos cabelos do menor, o pegando completamente desprevenido. Levi olhou para Erwin, a expressão sóbria e desperta. 

“Acho que devo ir. É realmente tarde”, sua voz era baixa enquanto ele deixava o livro sobre a mesinha, anotando algo no caderno que estava usando e arrancando a folha para deixar no meio do livro antes de levantar e o deixar ao lado da Hanji, que só então pareceu perceber o que estava acontecendo em volta. “Acho que esse pode te ajudar”.

“Que horas são? Você já precisa ir?”, Hanji se sentou no chão, o cabelo bagunçado e uma clara expressão de cansaço em seu rosto.

“Sim, está tarde. Você devia dormir, sua aparência está horrível”.

A falta de delicadeza com que Levi falava não parecia incomodar Hanji, que apenas bocejou e se espreguiçou, falando alguma coisa sobre poder aguentar mais uma hora ou duas. 

Levi calçou os sapatos, olhando Erwin quando chegou à porta, não demonstrando qualquer reconhecimento do que havia acontecido momentos antes. “A gente se esbarra por aí”.   
A mesma frase da vez anterior e mais uma vez sem tempo para respostas.

Erwin não fazia ideia, porém no caminho para casa a única coisa que Levi conseguia lembrar sobre aquela noite não tinha relação alguma com os livros ou o vinho, mas sim com os dedos do maior percorrendo seus cabelos.

 

Nos últimos anos o número de desaparecimentos havia crescido naquela cidade e nas pequenas cidades mais próximas. Não havia corpos ou qualquer prova para contar a história do que tinha acontecido em uma grande parte dos casos. O aumento de desaparecidos era algo esperado uma vez que a região vinha crescendo consideravelmente na última década, mas a segurança não tinha recebido o mesmo investimento. Ainda assim era possível identificar as diferenças e um padrão em determinados casos, de forma que Erwin, Hanji e Pixis sabiam quando o caso não era mais um desaparecimento comum e que nunca mais saberiam sobre aquela pessoa.

No entanto, o cenário era completamente incomum agora. Desaparecimentos era uma coisa. Duas mortes completamente estranhas em duas semanas era algo pouco frequente por ali, por isso nem Erwin nem Hanji estavam de fato preparados para que encontrariam na nova cena de crime que Pixis tinha para eles.

Quando chegaram deram de cara com um Pixis de expressão preocupada e excepcionalmente calado que seguiram até um beco onde os peritos trabalhavam, apesar de parecer que não havia muito em que se trabalhar ali. Mais uma vez não havia sangue, mas naquela ocasião também não havia corte algum e logo eles descobriram que o corpo que tinham para examinar era algo que só conheciam pelas histórias que tinham lido e ouvido de caçadores mais velhos e experientes.

Ao contrário do que faziam normalmente, foi Erwin quem se aproximou primeiro e Hanji quem ficou para trás parada ao lado de Pixis, os lábios entreabertos em surpresa. Era como se tivessem deixado um esqueleto para trás, mas ele ainda estava coberto por sua pele; sem qualquer carne ou mesmo fluídos entre os ossos e ela. A pele parecia escurecida e ressecada, assim como os cabelos pareciam quebradiços, sem vida e sem cor. Hanji não conhecia palavras para descrever a expressão que parecia ter ficado congelada na face da vitima, a única coisa que podia afirmar é que não conseguia olhar naquela direção por muito tempo e com certeza ela preferia ver vísceras frescas a aquilo – se essas fossem as únicas duas opções que possuía. 

A expressão de Erwin era séria enquanto ele analisava o corpo, fazendo algumas perguntas para o perito que estava parado ao seu lado. Não havia qualquer marca visível na vítima, nem marcas de sangue e ele parecia simplesmente ter sido seco por dentro de uma forma inexplicável. Os peritos estavam preocupados em como remover o corpo e fazer uma necropsia, pois todos tinham a impressão de que o cadáver se desintegraria ao mais simples toque.

“Não temos câmeras de segurança nessa área. Vamos trabalhar em tentar identificar a vítima e descobrir seus últimos passos... É o melhor que podemos fazer no momento”, Pixis parecia um tanto consternado com a situação na qual se encontrava, não fazendo ideia do que estava ocorrendo ali, “Alguma ideia do que pode ter acontecido?”.

Hanji piscou algumas vezes, tirando os óculos e os limpando antes de colocar de novo, “A impressão é que sugaram a energia da vítima. Não tenho certeza de que foi isso que aconteceu, mas é a primeira coisa que me vem a mente no momento. Nunca pegamos um caso tão... Incomum”.

“Que tipo de criatura faz isso?”

“Vampiros e succubus, geralmente. No entanto, existem lendas que falam de outras criaturas bastante raras que possuem tal capacidade”.

“Vampiros?”, Pixis ergueu uma sobrancelha, a olhando intrigado.

“Sim, vampiros. Não a maioria deles, mas alguns drenam energia além de sangue. São bem incomuns”.

“Quanto ao caso do estacionamento... Estamos analisando as imagens de onde a vítima pode ter passado, assim que tivermos algum resultado...”, Pixis não terminou a frase, observando Erwin se aproximar deles.

“Temos nossas suspeitas no outro caso, mas não podemos fazer nada sem qualquer prova... Isso torna nosso trabalho praticamente inútil”.

“E mesmo vai acontecer aqui se não encontrarmos nada. Não acho que vão encontrar qualquer prova que nos dê uma noção de qual caminho seguir”, Erwin estava mais sério do que de costume também, olhando em volta.

“É a segunda morte em duas semanas, Smith. Vamos ficar aqui esperando a terceira?”, Pixis o olhou bem, sabendo que a culpa não era de nenhum deles.

“Você sabe que gosto da situação tanto quanto você, mas não existe muito que fazer quando não temos uma trilha para seguir, Pixis. Podemos montar toda uma teoria, saber exatamente o que fazer para exterminar o que está causando isso, mas precisamos de alguma coisa que nos leve até essa ou essas criaturas. Temos dois padrões diferentes aqui, então provavelmente estamos lidando com poderes diferentes e não sabemos qual vai ser o próximo passo da outra parte. Vamos tentar encontrar alguma maneira de seguir o rastro enquanto vocês também fazem as investigações de vocês, mas não podemos garantir nada no momento, nem você nem nós temos qualquer coisa sólida além dos corpos e aparentemente esse daqui pode se dissolver a qualquer momento”.

Pixis olhou demoradamente para os olhos azuis de Erwin. Uma das coisas que admirava nele era sua completa calma em lidar com as coisas mesmo quando tudo parecia sem perspectivas e sua maneira incansável de resolver os problemas. Mais cedo ou mais tarde ele sabia que Erwin ia chegar a algum lugar com aquilo, então o único jeito era acreditar no potencial dos dois caçadores que tinha ali.

Erwin e Hanji se despediram de Pixis e foram para o carro, certos de que não havia mais o que fazer ali depois de ajudarem com a remoção do corpo – que pelo menos até o momento não havia se desfeito. Hanji ainda estava calada, o que momentaneamente preocupou Erwin, mas logo ele percebeu que, assim como ele, ela estava repassando toda a situação.

“Precisamos remapear a região e fazer um novo levantamento dos desaparecimentos nos últimos anos. Estava pensando... Talvez seja por isso que nunca encontramos corpos? Eles se desintegram com o tempo?”, Hanji falava baixo, daquele jeito que fazia quando raciocinava em voz alta.

“O corpo da nossa vítima no estacionamento não desintegrou”.

“Não, mas ele não foi mordido, nem sua energia sugada. Quem fez isso tinha essa intenção. No entanto, se a vítima passa por uma das duas situações talvez seu corpo desintegre em pouco tempo”.

“Então em pouco tempo vamos receber uma telefonema nos informando que não temos mais um corpo”, Erwin suspirou, olhando em direção a Hanji por um momento. “Pensei que poderia ser um espírito, mas não tinha qualquer sinal de interferência na cena”.

“Também não pode ser um Succubu. Eles atacam durante o sono e esse não era o caso da nossa vítima. Só resta um vampiro e não me surpreende que um clã possua um que sugue energia”.

“Não é Levi?”.

“Não, não acho que seja o Levi”.


	3. Chapter 3

Erwin sabia que não devia ficar tão à vontade, mas ali estava ele; na casa de Levi, no sofá de Levi, com Levi sentado ao seu lado do jeito mais relaxado que tinha visto desde o começo. Ainda ficava surpreso com o fato de estar na casa dele e em como tinha chego ali, no entanto se pensasse em como Levi tinha mudado perto de si o termo “surpresa” não era suficiente para descrever a situação.

O menor não havia se tornado carinhoso, mas de repente ele era... Acessível. Se Erwin esperasse que partisse de Levi um toque diferente ele morreria antes, mas então Levi deixava com que ele chegasse mais perto e o envolvesse sem protestar e sem parecer chocado de fato com algo tão simples.

Ainda lembrava a primeira vez que tinha envolvido Levi num abraço: Os dois estavam na cama, ali na casa de Levi, e Erwin só conseguia pensar em como seria o acariciar sem qualquer outra intenção. Ele sabia que as chances de uma reação ruim eram enormes, ainda assim queria saber como aquilo seria. Conscientemente ele passou um braço em volta de Levi e o trouxe para perto de si, deixando os lábios repousarem em sua nuca de forma inocente, sentindo o cheiro delicado de lavanda que desprendia do corpo do homem em seus braços.

Por um momento ele teve a impressão de que Levi ia lutar para se soltar. Sentiu o corpo do menor se tornar rígido, o sentiu estremecer de uma maneira que não era nada boa, porém no lugar de soltá-lo o segurou com mais força e da forma mais protetora que conseguia. 

“Está tudo bem”, foi tudo o que conseguiu dizer, a voz num tom baixo e tranquilo.

E de repente o alivio que Levi sentia parecia passar para si conforme reparava em suas reações. Levi deixou o ar escapar entre os lábios, o corpo relaxando aos poucos e por um momento ele só pareceu alguém que precisava ser protegido, mesmo Erwin sabendo que ele nunca tinha demonstrado um momento de fraqueza. 

As coisas mudaram a partir daquele ponto. Nas primeiras vezes o corpo de Levi ainda se enrijecia toda vez que Erwin o tocava como daquela vez, mas isso começou a modificar cada vez mais até eles chegarem onde estavam no momento; com Levi aceitando toques de bom grado, mesmo que ainda não demonstrasse uma resposta de volta.

No entanto era visível como ele estava mais relaxado, como ele sentava mais próximo de Erwin e como ele não parecia mais se chocar com beijos ou um afago simples em seus cabelos. Às vezes, mesmo que raramente, ele passava a impressão de gostar de pequenos atos assim.

E tinha então outros milhares de pequenos detalhes que tinha notado em Levi e que o próprio tinha contado para si em momentos de distração, quase como se ele não   
percebesse que estava se abrindo para Erwin. Ainda assim era o observando que notava a maioria das coisas sobre o outro.

Levi nunca comia, mas bebia vinho e chá preto, e apesar de ele parecer apreciar o aroma de café Erwin nunca tinha o visto bebendo um gole que fosse. Ele gostava de banhos de banheira e sempre demorava mais quando parecia alimentado – nesses dias ele parecia mais vivo e sua pele era um pouco menos fria. Logo Erwin descobriu que o piano na sala não era apenas um enfeite e o menor realmente tocava, apesar de nunca ter tocado para si. Também descobriu que ele falava outras línguas – inicialmente pelos livros em variados idiomas que ocupavam as estantes – e tinha nascido na França. 

O próprio Erwin de repente percebia que tinha contado mais do que pretendia para Levi, inicialmente porque tinha ficado interessado pelo fato de ele ter nascido na França e então ambos podiam conversar em Francês. Em pouco tempo Erwin notou que era incapaz de acompanhar Levi depois de anos sem treinar outro idioma, no entanto o outro parecia ter completo controle sobre o conhecimento que tinha de outras línguas.

Erwin também tinha notado como sempre tinha comida e coisas que eram necessárias para vida humana na casa de Levi e como o outro parecia ter notado coisas que ele gostava, pois essas eram as coisas que encontrava sempre que estava ali.

Os livros eram, provavelmente, a parte mais intrigante. A variedade de temas era absurda e logo encontrou aqueles que eram extremamente úteis para um caçador. Muitos exemplares ali pareciam ser itens de colecionador e tudo era sempre muito organizado e limpo, de uma forma extremamente meticulosa e que combinava com o dono da casa.

Levi não colocou restrições para a vida de Erwin em sua casa. Ele podia basicamente entrar e sair quando quisesse, dormir na cama do menor, mexer em seus livros, comer o quanto desejasse e quando bem entendesse. Tudo ali era confortável e parecia repelir o mundo exterior, numa atmosfera única, em uma espécie de mundo particular.

O menor ainda sumia antes de amanhecer e voltava quando anoitecia, parecendo ter algum local seguro para dormir fora de casa – ele se perguntava se existia também um lugar seguro dentro daquele apartamento moderno e organizado.

Não houve convites para ficar ali quando Hanji disse que viajaria: Erwin simplesmente ficou e Levi aceitou sem parecer notar que o maior estaria ali um dia após o outro.  
Não ocorreram estranhamentos porque Erwin trouxe trabalho, porque livros e anotações ficaram espalhados pela sala, porque um mapa era agora parte definitiva da decoração do local. Levi apenas chegava cada noite e olhava todo o progresso do outro, passando seus olhos cinzentos por tudo, fazendo perguntas quando achava necessário, ouvindo e opinando quando o loiro assim desejava.

Os dois descobriram com facilidade que trabalhavam bem juntos e muitas vezes passavam horas discutindo detalhes e pesquisando, organizando tudo que Erwin tinha conseguido durante a ausência do moreno. Levi tinha capacidade de direcionar o outro para o caminho certo e sempre havia avanços, mesmo que Erwin estivesse longe de chegar ao fundo do caso. Nunca tinha pegado algo tão complexo de se resolver e que se desviava de tudo que conhecia.

 

Se Levi fosse sincero teria que admitir que deixar sua casa para dormir em outro lugar não era algo que realmente gostava de fazer, mas mesmo sendo Erwin ali ele sabia ser mais seguro ficar em um esconderijo em seu momento mais vulnerável. 

No entanto cada noite que ele voltava para casa conseguia se sentir renovado de alguma maneira. Era bom chegar e encontrar Erwin ali na sala com roupas simples, cabelo um pouco bagunçado, óculos e toda aquela bagunça em volta dele.

Nada daquilo devia acontecer, porém ele já deixara chegar àquele ponto. Não estava pensando que Erwin era um humano e caçador, que o mesmo tinha muitos amigos caçadores. Nem que os anos iam passar para o outro, mas nunca para si. Ele ia continuar o Levi que era agora para sempre e sabia que nunca conseguiria aceitar ver Erwin partindo.

Tinha perdido Adam. Não ia perder Erwin. E isso implicava várias coisas que nunca havia aceitado. Ele precisava tomar alguma atitude.

Alimentado e pensativo, Levi logo chegou ao apartamento, abrindo a porta e dando de cara com a sala escura e vazia. Franziu o cenho de leve, indo até a mesa de centro depois de olhar em volta. Havia apenas um livro ali e o mapa da cidade vizinha com uma área circulada em vermelho.

A mão pequena e pálida de Levi alcançou rapidamente o livro aberto, passando os olhos pela informação contida nele. 

“Merda, Erwin!”, disse, deixando o livro cair no chão enquanto sai do apartamento, torcendo para ser mais rápido do que as coisas que caçavam Erwin.

 

Baykok. Um ser esquelético, de pele translucida e olhos vermelhos que vive em regiões de florestas. Era uma lenda de índios nativos americanos que descrevia o Baykok como um espirito maligno que usava uma clava ou um arco com flechas invisíveis embebidas em veneno para atacar seus alvos.

Erwin nunca tinha ouvido falar naquilo mesmo tendo nascido e vivido sempre nos Estados Unidos. Nunca ninguém tinha contado aquela história para si, nem mesmo um caçador.

A coisa parecia ser quase invencível e ele tinha isso em mente enquanto andava pela floresta, próxima a uma antiga fábrica abandonada. Carregava um taco de baseball com ambas às mãos e se sentia um completo idiota por isso. “Um objeto contundente”. “Quebrar e queimas os ossos”.

Aquelas eram as últimas lembranças que tinha. Agora estava deitado no chão gelado, num lugar fétido e mal iluminado. Seus braços estavam amarrados, assim como suas pernas, sendo que uma delas ardia bastante. Olhou para baixo, conseguindo ver um rasgo na calça. Devia ter se machucado quando tinha sido atacado.

Sua cabeça doía no lugar na pancada, mas não parecia ser nada grave. Passou a analisar o local após se acostumar com a péssima iluminação do lugar. Estava na fábrica, tinha certeza disso. As janelas eram altas e não conseguia ver uma saída da posição que estava, nem seu taco de baseball, porém ainda sentia a arma e a faca de caça junto ao corpo, em locais fora de seu alcance.

Respirando fundo e fechando os olhos Erwin tentou virar no chão, gemendo baixo por causa corte e de como as cordas apertavam seu corpo. Antes que conseguisse olhar em volta e analisar melhor a situação deu de cara com o Baykok.

O corpo esquelético e pele translucida pareciam brilhar numa aura maligna e ele sorria de forma demoníaca, o que era reforçado por seus olhos vermelhos. A criatura segurava uma espécie de adaga que parecia ter uma lamina especial, algo que o homem no chão nunca tinha visto.

Erwin sentia que aquele era seu fim, sentia o suor frio escorrendo por suas costas, sentia o corpo arrepiar, o coração acelerar, ao mesmo tempo sua boca se tornava seca. Não havia como se defender e estava por conta própria. No entanto isso não significava que não ia resistir e lutar como possível.

Quando o Baykok se moveu, brandido a adaga em sua direção, a primeira reação de Erwin foi tentar se defender com as pernas, mesmo com elas amarradas. O resultado foi a lâmina em sua perna, a fazendo arder mais do que nunca, a pele parecendo queimar enquanto era cortada. A única coisa que conseguiu fazer foi gritar no mesmo momento em que a criatura retirava a adaga de sua perna, pronta para atacar de novo.

O homem fechou os olhos, pronto para um golpe fatal que nunca veio. Após alguns segundos ouviu a criatura urrar de maneira estridente, o fazendo abrir os olhos de novo.   
“Levi”, as palavras não passaram de um sussurro, os olhos acompanhando os movimentos rápidos e seguros do menor, as tentativas de defesa do Baykok até o momento que o menor deslizou a lâmina da adaga do próprio espirito contra os ossos de seu tórax. Erwin soltou uma exclamação muda de surpresa.

A criatura de afastou, urrando no que parecia dor, enquanto Levi o atacava de novo e de novo, a lâmina parecendo cortar a pele e os ossos, fazendo o Baykok se desmanchar. Observou com mais surpresa ainda Levi tirar o isqueiro do bolso, o deixando cair sobre a pilha de ossos que pegou fogo instantaneamente.

Os dois trocaram um olhar, Erwin teve a impressão de ver os olhos de Levi se avermelharem por um momento, no entanto disse a si mesmo que era apenas o reflexo do fogo. O menor correu até si, cortando as cordas de maneira rápida e precisa.

“Precisamos ir”, Levi falou baixo e firme, o fazendo levantar, apoiando seu corpo.

“E se tiver mais dele?”, Erwin falou no meio de um gemido de dor por tentar apoiar-se na perna ferida.

“Não tem, mas não estamos sozinhos. Precisamos ir”.

Não houve espaço para discussões e Erwin decidiu aceitar o que Levi tivesse a lhe ofertar.

 

Se tinha algo que Levi amava eram florestas e bosques. Por um momento esquecia que existia todo um mundo em sua volta e podia se perder ali, como se fosse apenas ele e a natureza. Muitas vezes se sentia mais vivo em locais assim do que em qualquer outro momento, mesmo logo após de se alimentar.

No meio das árvores ele só podia escutar os sons da própria natureza e ser transportado de volta à sua vida humana ou, pelo menos, de volta para a parte que gostava dela. 

No entanto a situação na qual se via agora era diferente; ele estava com um braço em volta de um Erwin ferido que não podia colocar muito peso em uma perna enquanto andavam pelo bosque escuro. O peso de Erwin estava basicamente todo em si, o que não era um problema, mas apoiar um homem quase 30 centímetros mais alto do que si mesmo era a parte desconfortável.

Ao contrário do que acontecera da primeira vez que Erwin tinha se machucado agora Levi mal sentia o cheiro do seu sangue ou vontade de se alimentar, seu foco estando todo em tirá-los dali e prestar atenção a sua volta.

Erwin observava Levi, deixando que ele o guiasse e tomasse controle de tudo, sabendo que esse poderia ser um erro fatal, mas tendo certeza de que não era. Nunca tinha visto Levi da forma o via agora. Ele estava alerta, os olhos cinzas lembravam uma tempestade se aproximando e sua postura era de um felino acuado, se preparando para atacar.  
Percebia suas pupilas se reduzindo a uma espécie de fenda, as mãos, de certa forma, lembravam garras, apesar de aquela em volta de si parecer acolhedora, e quando viu o menor passando a língua pelos lábios teve um deslumbre rápido de suas presas afiadas.

Esperava ficar tenso aquilo, porém Levi lhe passava segurança e não parecia com um monstro mesmo enquanto tomava sua forma vampiresca aos poucos. Sua pele parecia etérea, ele virava a cabeça de um lado para outro, parecendo tentar ouvir e ver ao mesmo tempo.

Sentia os músculos de Levi retesados e mesmo com o menor quase sumindo sobre si ele parecia projetar sua presença, formando uma barreira em volta deles, como se apenas isso já fosse o suficiente para afastar o que (ou quem) tentasse ataca-los. Ainda assim podia perceber que ele estava tentando tirar ambos dali o mais rápido que conseguia, querendo evitar um possível confronto.

Foi com alivio que ambos chegaram ao carro, Levi sendo rápido em abrir a porta de trás e ajudar Erwin a entrar, mas não baixar a guarda no processo, assumindo a posição de motorista sem hesitar.

Durante os primeiros minutos de viagem eles ficaram em silêncio. Erwin cuidando da própria perna com o que tinha no carro, a arma acessível caso fosse preciso. Levi dirigia rápido e focado, a respiração voltando ao normal, assim com suas feições. Quando viu Erwin o olhando já parecia o humano de sempre.

“Você me salvou...”, Erwin falou baixo, no fundo ainda estava impressionada. Levi não parecia o tipo altruísta ou bondoso.

“Você tem que parar de permitir que eu faça isso”, sua voz era calma e ele observou Erwin um momento através do retrovisor, “Nunca mais faça isso. Nunca mais vá atrás de algo que você não conhece alguém vivo que já tenha enfrentado. Livro nenhum conta que aquilo caça o que você é”.

“Livro nenhum conta como mata-los propriamente também, pelo jeito”.

“Não, não conta”.

“Eu nunca ouvi falar em um Baykok. De onde ele veio?”.

“Não sei dizer, mas sei que eles sumiram há muito tempo. Pra trazer um de volta deve ter sido um pacto. Ele estava servindo um proposito”.

“Qual?”.

“Não faço ideia”.

“Por isso você estava tão preocupado? Você sabe quem está fazendo isso? Você parecia certo de que algo ou alguém estava nos observando. Desde a fabrica até o carro”.

Levi tomou alguns segundos a mais para responder, focando no transito que estavam entrando uma vez que tinha chego à cidade e precisavam passar por ela a caminho de casa. Erwin reparou que estava surpreso com o fato do outro saber dirigir e fazer isso muito bem, mas o que Levi não sabia, afinal?

“Eles foram mandados para cá. E era esperado que você fosse sozinho e eu fosse atrás. Era um truque. Não iam te matar, mas queriam ter certeza de que eu ia aparecer...”.

“Quem?”.

“Isso não importa. Isso é problema meu”.

Não houve rispidez no tom de voz de Levi e por isso Erwin não se incomodou, sua mente vagando de volta para os episódios daquela noite.

“Você parecia especialmente preocupado...”.

Levi olhou para Erwin demoradamente, aproveitando o fato de que estavam parados em semáforo. 

“Eu sei que é habilidoso, mas você está ferido. E eu... Bem, eu tenho minhas habilidades, no entanto nós dois sabemos que uma coisa é lutar contra o que você conhece ou algo que você espera encontrar. Outra coisa é lutar com algo desconhecido. Eu não tinha ideia do que podia nos atacar, consequentemente eu não tinha ideia se teríamos como nos defender”.

“Você tinha a opção de me deixar para trás”.

Uma risada gélida escapou dos lábios de Levi e Erwin sentiu um arrepio – um nada bom – percorrer sua espinha. Havia crueldade e frieza ali, apesar de a resposta que recebeu apontar para o outro lado.

“Não vim até aqui para te deixar para trás, Erwin Smith”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Baykok é de fato uma lenda indígena americana, no entanto eu a modifiquei para servir ao propósito do capítulo.


End file.
